Bistable actuator systems in practice are utilized for numerous applications. For example they are used for blocking systems of the doors of electrical household appliances, so as to avoid dangerous operations for the user.
Thermal bistable actuator systems are known, in which the maintaining of the position reached is assured by way of a couple of bimetallic elements. Such known systems however lack appropriate functional control means, so that their way of operating, which is based on ambient temperature, easily results in being affected by external sources of heat.
Electromagnetic bistable actuator systems are also known, that depend upon complex circuitry for controlling the polarity inversion or the electric commutation.
Another typical problem of the known art is that of the complexity of the components making up the bistable devices, and their arrangement. For example the use of electromagnets makes the actuator devices complex, bulky and expensive.
A further problem of known thermal or electric bistable systems if the reduced stroke available, together with the high forces to be used. Normally, with the purpose of obtaining greater forces with devices of contained dimensions, the electric actuator means of devices in use must be sized for a very brief supply time. In such cases there is however the risk that accidental extended times of supply cause the destruction of the actuator device.